


spellbound

by kiwipriv



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual use of aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipriv/pseuds/kiwipriv
Summary: Sana and Dahyun get an order for an aphrodisiac, but they never sell a product without testing it first
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	spellbound

Sana woke up with the sun in her eyes, the light streaming through the apartment window at an annoying angle. Dahyun must’ve forgotten to close the blinds last night when she came to bed. Sana sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

Dahyun was already out of bed it seemed, her side of the bed was already empty. Sana ran her hands over the sheets and noted that they were already cold. She pouted, what would get Dahyun out of bed so early?

She checked the calendar on the wall and her eyes widened when she took in the date. There was a little dot written in black ink at the top right-hand corner, which only meant one thing.

Sana rushed out of bed and dressed quickly, eager to talk to her girlfriend. The hallway outside their bedroom was long and skinny, the hardware floors cold against Sana’s bare feet. She didn’t pay it any mind though in her rush to get down to their kitchen.

She and Dahyun lived in a small but comfortable little home on the outskirts of the woods. The location was optimal both for the privacy they needed and the available land for their greenhouse and other gardens.

Sana and Dahyun were both green witches, their magic coming from plants and nature, and the proximity to the woods made their magic that much stronger. Sana’s strength was in the gardening itself, she had better ability when it came to talking with the plants, giving them what they needed, and producing ingredients with extremely strong magical qualities.

Dahyun, on the other hand, was the better brewer between them. She took Sana’s ingredients and turned them into potions and salves of all kinds with all sorts of different properties. They then sold their creations through their online shop. Only other witches knew the products were actually magical, but humans seemed to like the results they saw as well.

Really, between Sana’s gardening and Dahyun’s brewing, the two of them were a match made in heaven. And when their partnership grew into love, neither of them were really surprised by it. Sana had always found Dahyun enchanting. She always made Sana laugh, she was charming, and so adorable. Every time Dahyun smiled, Sana thought her heart was going to burst.

Sana was also impressed by Dahyun’s dedication to her craft. They got a lot of similar orders, so Dahyun was often making the same recipes over and over, but the repetition never caused her to slack on her quality control. Everything she brewed, she tested herself before they bottled things up for shipment. That way she knew everything worked the way it should.

And so today, that little black dot on the calendar meant only one thing. “You’re testing it today?” Sana panted out the second she got into the kitchen. 

Dahyun jumped, seemingly having been too focused on her work to hear Sana burst into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas as well, observing the contents inside her mini cauldron she kept on the stove. 

“Good morning, unnie,” Dahyun replied, ignoring Sana’s question. “Hope you’re well rested, you’re going to need your energy.” She said with a smirk.

And that in itself was enough of an answer for Sana. See, though they usually got bulk orders of the same stuff: hair products, skin products, long-lasting makeup, etc., they sometimes got specialty orders that required a bit more research and effort. In cases like these, testing the product was extra important because they weren’t as familiar with it.

One such case happened recently, so they spent several days digging through their old potion books, trying to find the most applicable recipe. It took about a month or so to brew and was somewhat complicated, so they were both anxious to see if all their efforts paid off. And they would finally know today if it worked, if the aphrodisiac they brewed worked.

Sana stood in the kitchen doorway awkwardly, fidgeting her fingers and trying to find a way to make herself useful. Dahyun caught sight of this and waved her hand dismissively, turning her attention back to the potion.

“I’m not drinking anything right now, we still have a few hours. Just make yourself some breakfast or something. And some coffee while you’re at it.”

And who was Sana to argue. She got to work preparing breakfast right away. They thankfully had two stoves in their kitchen, one for food and one for potions, so Sana didn’t get in Dahyun’s way at all while she prepared some eggs. She also boiled some hot water for their coffee, because Dahyun was right, they both needed their energy today.

She left a mug of coffee next to Dahyun, who thankfully was able to tear her eyes away from the potion long enough to leave a quick kiss on Sana’s cheek. Sana took her own breakfast to eat on the back porch, always feeling a bit more at home and awake among the gardens. 

It was a beautiful day outside, Sana could hear the plants singing softly in the sunshine. It put her in a good mood instantly, she was always happy whenever the plants were happy.

She ate her breakfast quickly, eager to get her own chores out of the way so she could focus on Dahyun later. Without any big harvest coming up, Sana’s chores consisted mostly of pruning and watering, just basic upkeep to make sure everyone was happy and healthy.

Lately her basil plant had been arguing with the rosemary, so the basil had to be moved, otherwise both plants would be ruined. Once she repotted the basil, most of her work was done for now. Usually, she’d assist Dahyun with gathering ingredients for whatever she was brewing, but since today was testing day, nothing else needed to be added.

She decided to take a shower to remove any dirt from the gardens. She brushed any tangles out of her hair while she waited for the water to warm up. Once she felt it was ready, she stripped and jumped in. Sana let the warm water massage her body and relax her tense muscles.

She used one of the shampoos and conditioners that Dahyun made for their shop, magically scented to match the user’s likes. To Sana, they smelled like peaches and sugar, one of her favorite scents. Dahyun said they smelled of fresh cucumber. 

Sana washed her body next, choosing a scentless soap so it wouldn’t clash with the strong scent of her hair. She stood under the spray for just a little bit longer before she decided she’d used up enough water for the day.

There was no reason to get dolled up, or even really get dressed at that point, so Sana just threw on a pair of comfortable panties and a light blue silk robe. What was the point of putting on a ton of layers when you knew you’d just be taking them off soon?

When Sana got back into their bedroom, she looked around wondering how else she could be useful. Dahyun had never made an aphrodisiac before, so Sana didn’t really know how either of them were going to react. She didn’t really know what Dahyun was going to need.

She settled for just replacing the bedsheets, even though she knew they would just make them dirty again. She checked that their drawer of toys were all cleaned and accounted for in case Dahyun requested any of them later. Sana tried not to let herself fantasize too much else she get excited too early. 

By the time she was done, it was about lunchtime, so she went back to the kitchen to whip up something and to check on Dahyun.

“Just in time,” Dahyun greeted Sana when she entered the kitchen. She was still stirring the potion with one hand while holding the potion book with the other. “The stirring portion is just about done. I should be able to sit down for lunch with you.”

Sana nodded and got to work, preparing some simple salads for the two of them using ingredients from the garden. She figured it was best if neither of them ate anything too heavy. 

Dahyun was right, because by the time Sana was done tossing the salads, the potion was ready to sit unattended for a few hours. After that, it’d be ready to taste. Sana tried not to let her anticipation show too obviously.

“How are you feeling?” Sana asked as they sat down at their kitchen table. Dahyun dug into her salad right away, making Sana wonder if her girlfriend had even bothered to eat breakfast this morning.

“Nervous mainly,” Dahyun said through a mouthful of food. “I’m worried it won’t work. Or it’ll last too long.”

Sana hummed, understanding where Dahyun was coming from. “But you’re a great potion master,” she tried cheering her girlfriend up. “And you’ve tried new recipes all the time and those always turn out fine. Why is this one any different?”

Dahyun contemplated the question. “There’s just something about it being an aphrodisiac,” she started. “With acne cream or shampoo, I know what’s supposed to happen. It’ll clean my face or my hair and that’s it. But with this I don’t know what it’ll do to me other than make me horny. What if I’m a pain in the ass to deal with?”

Sana smirked. “Please, as if you being horny could ever be a bother to me. You know I love taking care of you.”

“I know,” Dahyun’s cheeks pinkened. “But the customer wanted to still keep their wits about them, so I just hope I don’t become too desperate, otherwise I have to start the whole thing over. It’s a delicate balance.”

Sana reached her hand across the table, taking Dahyun’s in her own. “I’m sure it’ll be perfect. Can I be honest?” Dahyun nodded. “I’m really excited,” Sana confessed, her voice deepening.

Dahyun sputtered, but recovered quickly. “Really? Want to see me begging for it that badly?”

“You don’t need the aphrodisiac for that,” Sana teased back, her eyebrows raising. 

Dahyun squirmed in her seat. Sana wondered if she was already getting aroused, even without the potion, just at the thought of Sana making her beg. Something inside of Sana preened at the thought. Maybe she was starting to get aroused too.

“When will that damn thing be ready,” Sana was starting to get antsy.

Dahyun finished her salad, clearing hers and Sana’s plates. After dropping them in the sink, she checked on the potion on the stove, giving it a sniff. 

“I think just another hour of rest and it’ll be ready,” she turned to face Sana and bit her lip anxiously. “Distract me?”

Sana obliged instantly. She got up from the table and wrapped Dahyun in her arms. “Want to take a nap?” She asked, kissing the top of Dahyun’s head. She felt Dahyun nod where her head was tucked into Sana’s chest. 

She grabbed Dahyun by the hand and led her back upstairs to their bedroom. Dahyun laid down first and Sana followed after her, wrapping herself around her girlfriend as soon as she could again. 

Dahyun was on her back with Sana on her side next to her. Sasa threw her leg over Dahyun and brought her hand up to stroke Dahyun’s cheek. She leaned in, leaving a kiss right where her hand had been. “Sleep well Dahyunie,” Sana said sweetly.

Neither of them fell asleep, but both of them pretended to. They were both too anxious, too excited, to do anything other than just wait. The minutes passed slowly, to the point where Sana thought watching paint dry would’ve gone faster than this. 

But finally, finally, they both heard the timer going off downstairs, which only meant one thing. 

Dahyun sat up instantly, with Sana sitting up slowly after. “I’m just gonna…” she started awkwardly. “I’ll go try it I guess.”

Sana huffed a laugh, how could all this waiting and anticipation sound so anticlimactic? “Do you want me to go with you?” She asked.

Dahyun shook her head. “It won’t work right away. I’ll just come back and we’ll see how long it takes to kick in. Then we’ll...I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.” 

With that, Dahyun got out of bed and left the room. Sana tried listening to Dahyun’s footsteps to know when she made it to the kitchen, but she quickly got out of earshot. She collapsed back onto the bed, spread eagled, and tried to convince herself that everything would be okay.

Dahyun entered the room again and Sana sat up on her elbows to look at her. Dahyun twiddled her fingers. “Well...I did it.”

“Okay,” Sana replied dumbly. 

Dahyun knelt on the end of the bed, looking down at Sana. She held her phone in her hand, a stopwatch running on the screen. “I need you to stop this when I tell you to,” she said easily, clearly not yet lost in arousal. “That way we can tell them how long it takes to kick in.”

Sana nodded and took the phone from Dahyun. Only two minutes had passed so far. They had guessed it would take at least five minutes or so. “Need anything?” Sana asked while Dahyun laid back down. 

“Maybe just kiss me? I don’t really feel aroused yet but I feel...needier.” Sana almost thought they should have someone else here writing all this stuff down, but alas it was just the two of them, so she did her best to file away that information for later.

Remembering product information might be hard, but kissing Dahyun, now that was something Sana could do. She sprawled over Dahyun, not bothering to hold herself above her. They laid chest-to-chest, and at first all Sana could do was look at her. Dahyun looked so beautiful in the late afternoon light, her dark hair sprawled beneath her. She could look at Dahyun for hours.

But then Dahyun whined, clearly annoyed that Sana hadn’t kissed her yet, so Sana gave in and brought their lips together. 

She tried to start slow, to give them both time to get worked up, but Dahyun apparently had different plans. She deepened the kiss immediately, probing at Sana’s mouth with her tongue. It was quite unlike Dahyun to take control of a kiss like this, but Sana decided to humor her, at least at first. 

Sana could taste the potion on Dahyun’s tongue, which was exciting in it’s own way. It was sweet with musky undertones that almost reminded Sana of sex. She wondered if this would affect her in any way, licking the remains of the potion out of Dahyun’s mouth. What a disaster that would be if both were lost in desperation.

Dahyun started squirming underneath Sana, whines leaving her throat. Eventually, she pushed Sana off of her. “What is it?” Sana asked, slightly out of breath.

“Hot,” Dahyun replied, her voice breathy as well. “Too hot.”

She tried pulling her sweater off but fumbled with it. It kept getting stuck around her shoulders and she couldn’t sit up properly with Sana on top of her. Sana watched her fumble for a bit, amused, before she finally gave in and helped. She pulled the sweater over Dahyun’s head easily and Dahyun sighed.

That was short-lived, because she was soon murmuring “hot” again while trying (and failing) to remove her jeans. Sana got off of her and helped her with the material. Thankfully Dahyun still seemed present enough to listen when Sana told her to lift her hips. 

The jeans came off easily with both of them working together. Again, this offered only a brief respite from Dahyun’s building heat. She started repeating the word “off” while pawing at her underwear, all the while squirming on the bed.

Sana was momentarily stunned, taking in the image of Dahyun lying on their bed, desperate to be naked. And yet still Dahyun hadn’t even signaled that the aphrodisiac was fully in effect. Dahyun whined again, louder than before, and Sana finally snapped back to the present, removing Dahyun’s panties in one swift movement, then climbing back on top of her to help with her bra.

“Feeling the heat?” Sana teased, eager to see Dahyun’s reaction. She keened at Sana’s voice, breathing out a long sigh of relief when she was finally naked. 

Instead of answering, Dahyun sat up, pushing Sana back a little. She took Sana’s robe in her hands and ripped the material off of her with enough force Sana was worried the material actually broke. She didn’t think about it for too long, because in the next second, Dahyun’s mouth was on her nipple.

“Oh!” Sana made a noise of surprise which quickly turned into a moan. Dahyun was good with her mouth, that much had always been true, but Sana was always partial to having her tits sucked on.

She pet Dahyun’s hair, moaning while Dahyun lapped and bit at her nipple. Dahyun brought a hand to Sana’s other breast, squeezing and pinching at it until her other nipple stood erect. Sana let out another moan at the feeling.

Dahyun bit rather harshly at Sana’s nipple, causing her to yelp and clench her cunt in response. She pulled on Dahyun’s hair, forcing them to make eye contact. She had initially intended on scolding Dahyun for her behavior, but the look in Dahyun’s eyes was so unlike what she was used to seeing.

She looked powerful, and spacey, and oh-so-delectable looking up at Sana like that. Something about her was just drawing Sana in, more so than usual. “How are you feeling, baby? Has it started.” Sana asked, a part of her already knowing the answer.

“Stop the fucking clock,” Dahyun said intensely, referring to the timer on her phone, “and fuck me.”

Sana didn’t have to be told twice. She dug around for Dahyun’s phone, quickly stopping the timer and throwing the device out of the way, not even bothering checking how long it’d been. Dahyun had laid back on the bed, her breaths coming quickly. 

“You need to tell me how you feel,” Sana asked again, trying to keep her wits about her while Dahyun looked so sexy, flushed and fucked out before they’d even gotten started.

“Hot,” Dahyun started, licking her lips. “And empty. I need you,” her body tensed as a wave of arousal hit her, her whole body shaking with it. “I need you in me,” she finished. 

Sana nodded. “What do you want?” Dahyun didn’t answer right away, the feelings too intense for her to think. “My fingers? Do you want that?” Dahyun seemed to understand, nodding right away.

Sana was happy to indulge her. She manhandled Dahyun, flipping her over and bringing her to her hands and knees. Dahyun was more pliant than usual, doing everything Sana told her in an effort to get what she wanted. And Sana was definitely willing to reward her. 

Sana brought her thumb to Dahyun’s cunt, rubbing it over the folds. Dahyun was soaking wet, the aphrodisiac seemingly increasing the intensity of everything. Sana thought she could start with three fingers and Dahyun wouldn’t even notice.

She was nice, though and started with one, just to make sure Dahyun wouldn’t get too overwhelmed too quickly. She started with just her index finger and pushed it inside with no warning. Dahyun screamed at the feeling of finally being given something. 

Sana moved her finger in and out slowly, teasing Dahyun with the pace. She revelled in how warm Dahyun felt inside, how smooth and velvety her walls were. She purposefully avoided the spot she knew Dahyun wanted her to touch most. 

“Please unnie,” Dahyun begged. Her front had collapsed onto the bed, her arms no longer able to support her. “More, I need more.”

Sana added two more fingers without warning, and Dahyun shook with the intensity of it, slick gushing out of her around Sana’s fingers.

“How does that feel?” Sana asked. She felt Dahyun clench around her fingers, which she figured was enough of an answer. She increased the speed, desperate to hear more of Dahyun’s gasps and moans. “God baby, you’re so fucking tight,” she moaned through clenched teeth.

Dahyun’s ass was sitting right in front of her face, looking tantalizing and delicious, she just wanted a taste. “I love your ass,” Sana grabbed one of the globes with her free hand. She finally gave in to her urges and bit at one of the cheeks, which seemed to be enough to drive Dahyun over the edge for the first time.

She let out her loudest moan yet when Sana bit down, her cunt clenching up around Sana’s fingers. Sasa kept pistoning them in and out as best as she could, fucking Dahyun through her orgasm. 

Dahyun’s whole body shook until she eventually collapsed fully on the bed. Sana took that as a sign to remove her fingers. Dahyun whined at the loss, still panting heavily.

Sana flipped her over, hovering over Dahyun to get a look at her face. She looked amazing, her post-orgasm glow stronger than ever. “Dahyun?” She asked, trying to get a sense of where her girlfriend was at right now.

Dahyun made eye contact, her eyes looking even more desperate than before. “Oh my god, it’s worse,” Dahyun whimpered, thrashing around. “Fuck me again, unnie, please!” 

“Fingers?” Sana asked quickly. She was almost just as desperate as Dahyun, needing to find out how to bring her girlfriend relief.

Dahyun shook her head. “Strap?” Sana tried the next option. Again, Dahyun shook her head. “...Plug?” Sana asked hesitantly. Finally, Dahyun nodded.

Sana was surprised, to say the least. This wouldn’t be their first time trying anal, but usually it was Sana on the receiving end. Dahyun rarely volunteered herself for it. But if that’s what Dahyun wanted, Sana was happy to help.

She stood up, removing their medium-sized plug and a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. She tossed her strap-on on the bed as well, just in case Dahyun would want it later. She returned to Dahyun as quickly as she could, unhappy whenever Dahyun was left alone.

This time, Dahyun flipped over without Sana even having to ask, sticking her ass in the air enticingly. 

“Fuck me, unnie,” she begged again, wiggling her hips. 

“Have to prep you, baby,” Sana tried to remain calm. No matter what, she was not going to let Dahyun get hurt.

She took both of Dahyun’s asschecks into her hands, massaging and spreading them for a perfect view of Dahyun’s asshole. It was cute and pink, clenching as it was exposed to the cold air of the room. 

Sana licked a stripe across Dahyun’s asshole, earning her a surprised yelp which only served to egg her on. She lapped at the hole, circling and flicking her tongue at it. She absolutely loved eating ass, and was always excited whenever Dahyun wanted to do it.

However she wasn’t able to take her time with it today, Dahyun’s pleas getting more and more desperate by the second, so after one final suck Sana finally pulled away.

“Love how you taste, baby, could eat you out all day. But I love fucking you even more.”

She popped open the bottle of lube, coating her fingers liberally. She poured some of the liquid on Dahyun’s asshole, just to be safe. 

“I’m going to start with one, okay baby?” Sana said, circling one digit around the puckered hole. She saw Dahyun nod her head against the bed, her fists clenched in the sheets. 

With that, Sana pushed her finger in, always amazed at how tight Dahyun was here. She moved slowly until her finger was all the way inside Dahyun. She wiggled it around just to hear Dahyun moan.

The one finger didn’t seem to be enough for long, because Dahyun was soon begging for another. It was a slightly tighter fit, and Sana had to encourage Dahyun to relax. She played with Dahyun’s clit with her other hand, which seemed to be enough of a distraction. Soon enough, both fingers were all the way in.

Sana continued to stroke circles around Dahyun’s clit while she slowly pumped two fingers in and out of her asshole. Dahyun must have been in heaven based on the sounds she was making, and was soon asking Sana to move faster.

“You like getting fucked here, baby?” Sana taunted her. “So dirty baby, don’t even want me fucking your cunt anymore. Only want me in your ass.”

Dahyun keened at her words. She always loved Sana’s dirty talk, and Sana loved to say it. It was a win-win situation.

Sana increased the pace significantly, causing Dahyun to clench around her tightly. After another minute or so at that pace, Sana figured she was stretched enough for the toy. She pulled her fingers out, mesmerized by how Dahyun’s hole just begged to be filled. Dahyun herself also begged, asking for Sana’s fingers back.

Instead, Sana lubed up the plug and brought the toy to Dahyun’s ass. The toy entered her easily, and Dahyun moaned happily when it was finally all the way in. Sana didn’t let up there, though, she pulled the toy back, watching the skin stretch around it, before thrusting it back in. Dahyun’s whole body shuddered at the feeling.

“Again, please, I’m so close,” she begged. So Sana did it again, please when Dahyun released another series of breathy and desperate moans. Dahyun was never one to come from assplay alone, so Sana started playing with her clit again, trying to give Dahyun the stimulation she needed to feel some satisfaction.

It didn’t take long, just a few more thrusts before Dahyun was coming again. Sana was splashed by something and looked down to see Dahyun had squirted on her. Dahyun almost never squirted, so this was definitely a surprise. Sana wondered if it was the assplay or the aprodisiac that did it.

“Did that feel good, baby? Came so hard you squirted all over me.” She swiped up some of the liquid with her fingers, bringing them to her mouth. She hummed around the digits. “You taste so good, Dahyunie. Can’t believe you squirted on me, that’s so fucking hot.”

Sana went to remove the plug, but Dahyun whined, her cheeks red. She begged for Sana to leave it in, and who was Sana to deny her?

Again, the orgasm only seemed to make Dahyun more desperate than before. From what Sana understood, Dahyun would have to come a lot before the potion started wearing off. She considered using her fingers again, but when she shifted, Sana noticed how wet she had gotten from just watching Dahyun get off.

And once she noticed her arousal, there was no ignoring it. She quickly ripped off her own underwear, desperate to get some sort of friction of her own. Dahyun peeked over her shoulder and caught Sana trying to touch herself.

“Unnie,” she begged. For what, Sana didn’t know, but her voice was enough to turn her on even more. 

“Unnie,” she said again after Sana initially ignored her. “Sit on my face, unnie,” she finally finished her thought. 

Just the idea of it got Sana’s cunt clenching. She nodded in agreement, excited at the idea of her pussy finally being touched. 

They both positioned themselves for it. Sana stradled Dahyun’s face, facing away from the headboard so she’d have access to Dahyun’s body as well.

The second she’d settled, Dahyun got to work, lapping and licking at Sana’s folds eagerly, as if Sana’s juices were all she’d had to drink that day. Sana moaned happily, praising Dahyun as much as she could manage. “So good baby,” she panted out, “Making unnie feel so good.”

Dahyun hummed in return, causing Sana to buck her hips in response. She noticed Dahyun squirming underneath her again, and decided that she might as well return the favor. 

She leaned down, keeping her knees in place so Dahyun still had access to her cunt. From this position, Sana was able to eat her out as well, both of them giving and receiving pleasure at the same time.

She sucked and Dahyun’s clit, hard, and felt Dahyun’s moan shoot all the way through her body. Sana was so turned on, having her pussy played with while eating Dahyun out was like her own slice of heaven. 

Dahyun’s fingers joined her mouth, fucking Sana open. She had to stop what she was doing, focusing only on the pleasure. She let it build up inside of her until she finally came with a scream, clenching around Dahyun’s fingers. 

Dahyun seemed pleased that she was able to make Sana come, and she collapsed back on the bed. Sana was eager to return the favor after Dahyun had worked so hard. She brought her mouth back to Dahyun’s clit, biting and sucking at it until Dahyun shook with her third orgasm of the day.

Sana climbed off of her so she could assess how Dahyun was feeling again. She looked exhausted from her orgasms, but the fire was still there behind her eyes. Sana hoped that it was a sign they were nearing the end, she was definitely getting a little tired herself. 

She got Dahyun off with her fingers one more time, fucking her with three fingers while she played with her nipples. The plug was still snug in Dahyun’s ass, overwhelming her with both sensations. She squirted again when she came.

Sana removed her fingers, wiping them off on the sheets below them. She pushed the hair out of Dahyun’s face, a little messy and sweaty from all the action so far. “How are you?” Sana asked, feeling like a broken record at this point with how many times she’d asked Dahyun this. But she wanted to take advantage of this small window of clarity Dahyun seemed to have.

“Tired,” Dahyun responded after catching her breath. “But I think I still need one more. Maybe the strap?” She asked hesitantly. It was almost cute, that after all this Dahyun felt there was something Sana would say no to.

“Aye-aye captain,” Sana joked, reaching over to pick up the toy from where she left it earlier. She stood up from the bed so she could secure the straps around her easily. “Do you still want the plug in?” She checked, just to make sure. Dahyun nodded shyly.

“Greedy baby,” Sana teased as she crawled back over Dahyun, her fake cock bobbing between them. “Not satisfied with one hole, you need both holes filled, hm?” Dahyun just stared wide-eyed back at her, nodding in agreement. Her cheeks were flushed red again.

Sana paused, desperate to kiss her. How could she not, when Dahyun was underneath her looking so adorable? They shared a long, passionate kiss before Dahyun started wiggling again.

“One more, unnie, please,” she begged, the fire obviously building in her again.

Sana settled between Dahyun’s legs. She spread them wider so she’d have enough room, then, without warning, plunged her cock into Dahyun.

The toy was larger than her fingers had been, so stretched out as Dahyun was, she still keened when Sana entered her. Sana did not start off slow, instead pounded into Dahyun as quickly as she could.

She moved Dahyun’s legs so they were wrapped around Sana’s shoulders. She was thankful, not for the first time, for how flexible Dahyun was. She took the new position no problem, moaning at the new angle. 

Sana snapped her hips ever faster, her eyes not moving from where her cock entered Dahyun. Seeing Dahyun stretched like that was mesmerizing, she could almost feel Dahyun’s cunt sucking her in. 

Sana leaned forward, bending Dahyun almost in half, so that she could take Dahyun’s hands in her own. 

“Taking it so well baby,” Sana encouraged her. She knew Dahyun was tired, but she was still going strong. “So proud of you baby, love fucking your pussy like this.” 

Dahyun was thrashing back in forth, overwhelmed by the dual sensation of Sana fucking her cunt with the plug still in her ass. Sana knew she was approaching her fifth orgasm, so to help she released one of Dahyun’s hands, instead opting to play with her clit again.

It only took two circles of her thumb before Dahyun’s fifth and final orgasm hit her. Her whole body tensed at once, seemingly frozen in time, before everything released. Shudders rolled down her body for what felt like a minute, Dahyun gasping and moaning the whole time.

Sana pulled out of her, ripping the strap-on off as quickly as she could. She straddled Dahyun’s hips and fingered herself at a rapid pace until she came, squirting over Dahyun’s stomach and tits. 

By the time she was done, Dahyun had come down from her orgasm as well, panting in both satisfaction and exhaustion. 

Sana made to get off the bed to find a towel or something to wipe them down, but Dahyun stopped her. “Cuddle now,” she said tiredly. “Clean later.”

Sana nodded her head, though she didn’t think Dahyun even saw, her eyes were already closed. After all that, she felt Dahyun deserved some rest. 

Dahyun rolled onto her side and Sana slid up behind her, wrapping her arms around Dahyun and pulling her to her chest. She kissed the back of Dahyun’s neck in a comforting gesture and Dahyun leaned into it.

“How do you feel?” Sana asked one more time, giving Dahyun a little squeeze with her arms.

Dahyun snorted. “I feel like I was hit by a train, but like...in a good way,” she laughed. “We can do a full aphrodisiac-effectiveness analysis later.” She turned around in Sana’s arms so they were face to face. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she said, leaving a peck on Sana’s lips. “It was intense, but you made me feel safe.”

Sana smiled at that, happy her girlfriend was sated and comfortable. “I love you, baby,” she whispered, peppering Dahyun’s face with kisses.

Dahyun giggled, pushing Sana off of her weakly. “I love you too, unnie,” she whispered back. Dahyun tucked her face into Sana’s chest and let sleep overtake her. Sana wasn’t too far behind. She gave Dahyun one final squeeze before letting herself drift off. She didn’t think she’d ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwiprivao3)


End file.
